Short Yaoi Stories 2 - Solid and Liquid Snake
by RaphSieg007
Summary: The second in my 'Short Yaoi Stories' series. Liquid Snake x Solid Snake. On top of Metal Gear REX. Warning: yaoi and incest.


Title: Short Yaoi Stories - #2 (Solid and Liquid Snake)  
Series: _Metal Gear Solid_  
Rating: M  
Author: RaphSieg007  
Pairing(s): Solid Snake and Liquid Snake.  
Set: During MGS:TTS, before the fight on top of REX.  
Warnings: 1 - Yaoi. 2 - Incest (technically, it's 'twincest', but who gives a crap?)  
Summary: After telling him the truth, Liquid gives Snake a little more than he bargained for. Rated for yaoi, smex and because I made Snake act like a little bitch. (Sorry, David!)

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

As Snake drifted out of the unconsciousness that the beating REX had given him, he noticed three things. One, his hands were tied behind his back. Two, he was shirtless. And three, Liquid was stood in front of him with his back turned.  
"Sleeping late as usual, eh, Snake?" Liquid teased, keeping his back turned.  
"Liquid," Snake grunted. "You're still alive?"  
"I won't die... as long as you still live!"  
"Too bad. It looks like your revolution was a failure."  
"Just because you've destroyed Metal Gear, doesn't mean I'm done fighting," Liquid told him.  
"Fighting?" Snake asked. "What are you really after?"  
"The restoration of the era when warriors such as us lived as we should."  
"That was Big Boss' fantasy."  
"It was his dying wish!" Liquid half-shouted. "When he was young, during the Cold War, the world needed men like us. We were valued then. We were _desired_." He turned to face Snake. "But things are different now. With all the liars and hypocrites running the world, war isn't what it used to be. We're losing our place in a world that no longer needs us. A world that now spurns our very existence. You should know that as well as I do. After I launch this weapon and get our billion dollars, we'll be able to bring chaos and honour back to this world gone soft. Conflict shall breed conflict, new hatreds will arise, and our own biosphere shall steadily expand."  
"But as long as there are people, there will always be war," Snake interuppted. Liquid ignored him and carried on.  
"But the problem is balance. Father knew what type of balance was best..."  
"Is that the only reason?" Now Liquid paid attention to Snake.  
"Isn't that reason enough? For warriors such as us?"  
"But I don't want that kind of world."  
"Ha! You lie!" Liquid taunted. "So why are you here, then? Why do you continue to follow your orders while your superiors betray you? Well, I'll tell you then." He crouched down in front of Snake. "You enjoy all the killing. That's why!"  
"What?!" Snake demanded.  
"Are you denying it? Haven't you already killed most of my comrades?" Liquid sneered, standing back up.  
"That was-" Snake didn't know how to finish that sentence. Liquid laughed.  
"I watched your face as you delivered the coup de grâce. Oh, it reflected such vitality."  
Liquid began telling Snake about the _Led Enfants Terribles_ project, and how they were both created to be copies of the perfect soldier, Big Boss. When he was finished, he looked accusingly at Snake.  
"But they weren't finished yet. They used me as a guinea pig to create a phenotype in which all the dominant genes were expressed to create you. I got all the flawed, recessive genes. You took everything from me before I was even born!" At this point, Liquid had crouched in front of Snake again. Then, to change the subject completely, he said: "Look behind you!" Snake obliged, and saw someone who he'd thought was dead.  
"Meryl! Is she alive?" He asked, not taking his eyes off her.  
"She was... a few hours ago."  
Then, as Snake turned his head back to face Liquid, the blonde caught him in a kiss, which, surprisingly, was an extremely passionate kiss considering that Liquid, like Snake, was a trained killer, and despite his better judgement, Snake melted into it.  
Liquid suddenly pulled away from Snake, smirking at him. "Did you like that, Snake?" he sneered. Snake quickly regained his senses.  
"Why the hell did you do that?!" he yelled.  
"Because I felt like it." Liquid's answer only infuriated Snake more when he said, "And it wasn't as if you didn't like that, Snake." Snake blushed - a very rare thing for him - and looked away.  
"How cute," Liquid commented. "I made the great Solid Snake blush simply by kissing him."  
"Shut up!" Snake growled. Liquid laughed and, in one quick movement, managed to untie Snake's hands from behind his back and re-tie them in front of him.  
"Or what, brother?" he taunted, pushing Snake onto his back and straddling him. Instead of letting Snake reply, however, Liquid kissed him again, placing his hands on the floor either side of Snake's head. As he did all this, Snake's mind was racing, and he was barely able to form a coherent thought.  
Liquid pulled away from him to taunt him some more. "I bet no-one else can say that they've been able to dominate the Legendary Solid Snake, huh, brother?"  
Snake growled and kicked Liquid in the nuts, earning a satisfying whimper from the blonde one. Now it was Snake's turn to smirk. Liquid glared, then sat on Snake's legs and used his left hand to pin Snake's still tied up hands above Snake's head. Snake struggled, but gave up, since Liquid seemed to have the strength - and personality, he thought to himself - of a cow. He attempted to shout out, but Liquid just kissed him again, more passionately this time.  
_Damn,_ thought Snake. _Why does this have to feel good when it's so wrong? We're both __**male**__ twins, for fuck's sake!_ Then, Liquid used his free hand to gently caress Snake's thigh, slowly inching its way upwards. That caused another thought to pop into Snake's head. _Wait, is he gonna-? Am I gonna get laid?_ Yeah, the Legendary Solid Snake was beginning to think with his dick, just like a lot of other men. He stopped struggling and let Liquid do whatever he wanted.  
Liquid felt Snake stop struggling and smirked to himself. _I've got him right where I want him..._ It was at this point that Liquid had to break away from the kiss to allow both him and Snake some much-needed oxygen, but he still kept his right hand on Snake's left thigh, achingly close to where Snake now wanted it.  
"Can I untie you without you trying to beat me up now?" Liquid asked, moving his hand even closer to the intended target.  
Snake nodded, not even bothering with the self-loathing one usually does when they've given in to something they didn't want to.  
Liquid untied Snake's hands and kissed him again. Snake wrapped his arms around Liquid's neck, pulling him closer, and Liquid could feel the newly-found desperation coming from the brunette. His hand reached its original target and began stroking. _Wow, he really wants this now,_ Liquid thought as he felt Snake's erection. Snake tried (and failed) to supress a moan, not wanting to let his twin know how good this felt.  
Liquid sat up, breaking the kiss, and regarded Snake for a moment. Snake was now looking a little pissed off, as well as emitting tiny little whimpers due to Liquid's hand's abrupt departure from his dick.  
"If only you could see how pathetic you're making yourself look right now, brother!"  
"Shut up..." Snake turned his head away again and Liquid smirked.  
"This makes it seem like you're the inferior one, not me, Snake!" He laughed as Snake turned his head back and glared at him. Then, before Liquid could taunt him any more, Snake pulled him into another kiss.  
A little way behind them, unknown to them, Meryl opened her eyes and, upon hearing something that sounded like a moan, looked over to where Snake and Liquid were making out on top of REX. Wait, what? She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Nope, there was nothing wrong with her eyesight; the twins really _were_ making out like two horny teenagers on top of a Metal Gear. Instead of somehow letting know she was alive, Meryl stayed silent and watched.  
The hand that Liquid had been using to stroke Snake was now fumbling with the zipper on Snake's trousers, while using his other hand to unzip his own trousers. Snake was oblivious to what Liquid was doing, until his 'inferior' twin had to break the kiss.  
Meryl watched as Liquid slowly entered Snake. The brunette winced at the initial pain, but soon got used to it as Liquid began thrusting. Snake moaned loudly, and after several thrusts, Liquid found Snake's 'spot'. He hit that spot over and over again until he heard Snake cry out as his seed was released. Liquid came soon after and pulled after Snake.  
They were both panting like dogs, until Meryl finally cleared her throat to indicate that she had awakened.  
Snake and Liquid both froze as they both looked at her.  
Snake gulped and smiled nervously.  
"Hi, Meryl!"  
xXx  
Raph smirked as she finished typing the last sentence, and that smirk caught the attention of both David and Hal.  
"What are you doing?" David asked, oblivious to Raph's love for yaoi. Raph minimized the window and turned nervously to face him. "Nothing..."  
Hal maximized the window and began reading as Raph blushed more deeply than she ever had before.  
"Wow, Raph," he said when he was finished. "All I can say is: 'what the hell are you on?'" David also read through the text on the screen and looked at Raph.  
"I am _not_ and never have been Liquid's little bitch," he said. Raph grinned, saving the story and preparing to run off.  
"Yes you are, Snake- I mean, Liquid's Little Bitch." Then she ran off, David chasing after her.  
Hal smiled to himself. "And this is **normal** here."

THE END!


End file.
